


Date?

by ssh_bbhdy



Series: SHS SeHo [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, SHS Seho, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy
Summary: "Wala, sabi ko bilisan mo kasi excited na ako sa date natin.""Kung hindi ka nanggugulo diyan edi sana kanina pa tayo nakaalis, saka hindi yun date ha! Feel na feel mo naman agad."May problema si Junmyeon, kailangan niyang bumili ng regalo para sa mama niya pero busy ang mga kaibigan niya. Kaya naman no choice, si Sehun nalang ang isasama niya.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SHS SeHo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Date?

**Author's Note:**

> hello po, wala lang HAHAHAHAHAH

Nakatambay ngayon ang magkakaibigan na sina Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Jongdae at Yixing sa may corridor. Hindi na sa loob ng classroom ni Junmyeon para maiba naman daw. Maaga pa at hindi pa nagsastart ang assembly kaya as usual, daldalan time muna. Pinag-uusapan nila ang problema ni Junmyeon.

“Hindi mo ba talaga kaya mag-isa?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi nga. Ayoko na nga, uuwi nalang ako,” nagtatampong sabi ni Junmyeon. Kailangan niya kasing pumuntang mall pagkatapos ng klase para bumili sana ng regalo para sa mama niya kaso wala naman siyang makakasama.

“Bawal ka ba talaga, Soo?”

“Oo, may meeting pa kami.”

“Ikaw, JD?” Baling ni Junmyeon sa katabi. Minsan niya lang tinatawag na JD si Jongdae, kapag may hihingin lang.

“May practice kami ng kanta mamaya eh, lam mo na Wednesday.”

“Oo nga pala. Ikaw ba, Yixing?” Tanong ni Junmyeon at nag-puppy eyes pa kay Yixing. Pero bigo dahil may lakad silang pamilya. “Pano?”

“Si Sehun natanong mo na?” 

“Eto naman si Jongdae puro Sehun nalang bukambibig. Crush mo ba yung panget na yun?” Asar na tanong ni Junmyeon sa kaniya sabay irap.

“Anong panget? Hello??? Ang pogi kaya ni Sehun, pacheck ka na kaya ng mata baka lumalabo na o sadyang pangit lang taste mo?” Sagot sa kaniya ni Jongdae.

“So crush mo?”

“Hindi ah, kayo nga ship ko eh.”  
  


“Oo nga, tanungin mo kaya si Sehun? Sasamahan ka naman siguro non,” singit ni Yixing. Napabugtong-hininga si Junmyeon. Hindi naman sila ganun ka-close para samahan siya ni Sehun. Oo palagi silang nag-aasaran at nagkukulitan pero ganun lang yun. Awkward kapag hihingi si Junmyeon ng pabor sa kaniya.

“Ayoko.”

“Yan ka na naman, gusto mo ba wala kang regalo kay Tita? Malamang sa malamang nag-eexpect yun, paborito ka pa naman,” sabi ni Jongdae na halata namang kinokonsensya si Junmyeon. Successful naman ang pangongonsensya ni Jongdae dahil napa-sigh ulit ito, “Ano pa nga ba?”  
  


“Nasa loob ba si Sehun? Tanungin mo na,” sabi ni Jongdae at tinutulak patayo si Junmyeon.

“Di ko alam, baka wala.”  
  


“Edi i-check mo.”

Napairap si Junmyeon bago tuluyang tumayo at naglakad papunta sa pintuan ng classroom nila. Binuksan niya ito at sumilip kung nasa loob si Sehun. Bigo na naman dahil walang Sehun sa loob. Bakit ba kasi hindi natatali si Sehun sa loob ng classroom? Palagi nalang wala.

Isasara na sana ni Junmyeon ang pintuan at tatalikod pero may tumulak nito mula sa likod niya. “Ba’t mo isasara, papasok pa ako.”

Tumingala si Junmyeon at nakita si Sehun. Agad niya itong sinamaan ng tingin at tinulak palayo, “Ang lapit mo masyado.”

Napatawa si Sehun, “Sorry akin. Bumibilis ba ang tibok ng puso mo kapag malapit ako?,” pang-aasar nito sa kaniya.

“Kapal mo!”

“Sino ba hinahanap mo at kung makasilip ka parang di mo room ah,” natatawang sabi ni Sehun. “Ako ba?”

“Ang kapal talaga ng mukha mo!”

“Sus, eh sino nga?”  
  


“Kala ko ba papasok ka na! Oh pasok na!” Sabi ni Junmyeon at binuksan nang malaki ang pintuan.

“Hindi muna, may hinahanap ka eh. Sino ba hinahanap mo? Ako na tatawag para sayo.”

“Oo nga, sino ba hinahanap mo diyan Junmyeon?” Pasigaw na singit ni Jongdae. Napairap si Junmyeon nang maalala lang nandun pa nga pala ang mga kaibigan niya. Panigurado todo pang-aasar na naman ang mga yun sa kaniya mamaya.

“Secret!”

“Nako sorry, wala kaming kaklaseng secret eh. Baka sa iba--aray!”

“Buti nga!”

“Liit liit mo lakas mo mamalo,” sabi ni Sehun habang hinihimas ang brasong hinampas ni Junmyeon.

“Heh! Di ako maliit, matangkad ka lang!”

“Oo nga di siya maliit, ano nga lang Junmyeon?,” pagsingit na naman ni Jongdae.  
  


“Ano nga madalas mo sabihin samin?,” dagdag ni Kyungsoo.

Napatingin si Sehun sa dalawang kaibigan ni Junmyeon bago binalik ang atensyon sa kaklaseng asar na. “Parang alam ko na yun ah,” sabi ni Sehun at nagpipigil ng tawa. “Cute size daw?” dagdag nito at nakatanggap na naman siya ng hampas.

“Seryoso na kasi!,” pagmamaktol ni Junmyeon.

“Ah sige. Seryosohan na pala, ayos lang sakin.”

“Yun naman. Seseryosohin mo ba yang kaibigan namin, Sehun?” singit na naman ni Jongdae. Nakakarami na talaga kay Junmyeon etong si Jongdae. Sulit na sulit ang pang-aasar.

“Oo naman,” banat ni Sehun at kumindat pa. Si Junmyeon naman nagpanggap na nasusuka, “Kadiri ka! Ah basta, samahan mo ako mamaya sa mall after uwian.” 

“Speed naman pala itong kaibigan niyo, inaaya na ako agad sa date,” nagbibirong sabi ni Sehun kina Jongdae.

“Anong date? Kapal!”

Itinulak ni Sehun nang kaunti si Junmyeon para hindi sila nakaharang sa pintuan dahil may dadaan silang kaklase.

“Uy, bagay talaga kayo, promise!” Sabi ni Jongdae sa dalawa na magkatabing-magkatabi.

“Wag mo masyado pakiligin ang kaibigan mo. Baka umasa, joke.”

“Picture kayo, dali.”

“Ayoko nga!”

“Edi wag, siya tampo na ako,” sabi ni Sehun.

“Arte.”

“Sige bye na. Tampo ako eh,” nagdadramang sabi ni Sehun. Si Jongdae naman ay tumatawa nang malakas. Nakakatawa pala daw talaga si Sehun, lakas din ng trip eh. Yung dalawa naman napapangiti din.

“Ge alis na. Basta mamaya ha.”

“Aba bakit? Tampo nga ako eh.”

“Mamaya pa naman eh!”

“Oh? Tampo pa rin ako mamaya. Suyuin mo muna ako.”

“Kadiri ka talaga!” sabi ni Junmyeon at umirap. Tinulak tulak niya si Sehun papasok ng loob ng classroom. “Alis na nga.”

“Bahala ka, tampo ako di ako sisipot sa date natin.”

* * *

Pagkatapos ni Junmyeon ayusin ang bag niya at ipatong sa chair, naglakad siya papunta sa may cabinet para kunin ang walis. Nakita niya si Sehun na palabas ng pinto, sakbit ang bag kaya tinawag niya ito. “Hoy! San ka?” 

Lumingon si Sehun, “CR lang, bakit? Miss mo na ako agad?”

Umirap si Junmyeon at huminga nang malalim. Kailangan niyang tandaan na wala siyang kasama kapag umalis si Sehun. “Ba’t dala mo pa yang bag mo? Si Dora ka ba?”

“Joke yon?”

“Ewan ko sayo! Iwan mo dito yang bag mo, baka umalis ka eh!”

“Edi iiwan, napakaclingy mo.”

“Clingy mo mukha mo,” sabi ni Junmyeon at nagsimula nang magwalis. Si Sehun naman ay ibinaba ang bag sa upuan malapit sa may pinto at tuluyan nang lumabas ng classroom.

Tahimik na nagwawalis si Junmyeon nang bumalik si Sehun na sumisipol pa. Umupo siya sa teacher’s table at pinanuod lang si Junmyeon na magwalis.

“Sipag naman.”

“Talaga! Sana ikaw din.”

“Masipag din ako ah.”

“Lagi ka kayang takas.” 

“Ikaw ha pano mo nalaman?”

“Halata lang.”

Umiisip si Sehun ng magagawa para di mabagot sa pag-iintay. Umalis siya sa pagkakaupo at nagsimulang maglaro ng invisible basketball.

Lumapit siya kay Junmyeon at nagside step side step pa bago kunwaring nagshoot sa harap ni Junmyeon. Kaya naman tumigil si Junmyeon sa pagwawalis, tumayo nang ayos at sinamaan ng tingin ang lalaking nasa harapan niya, “Ang kulit mo!”

“Bakit? Nagpapractice lang eh.”

“Nagwawalis nga ako oh. Tingnan mo kinakalat mo pa lalo yung winalis ko,” nagmamaktol na sabi ni Junmyeon at tinuro kay Sehun ang sahig.

“Edi walisin mo nalang ulit.”

“Alis nga,” asar na sabi ni Junmyeon at tinulak pakaliwa si Sehun. 

“Alis na ako? Hindi mo na nga ako sinuyo tapos pinapaalis mo pa ako. Tampo na ulit ako,” nagdadrama na namang sabi ni Sehun. Naglakad ito papunta sa upuan kung san nakapatong ang bag bago i-suot ito sa likod, “Alis na ako ha,” sabi nito at pinatay pa ang ilaw.

Napatingin tuloy si Junmyeon at nakita niya ang kaklaseng paalis na nga, “Ba’t mo pinatay! Nagwawalis eh!”

“Aalis na nga ako.”

“Oh? Edi umalis ka! Ako hindi pa, buhayin mo!”

Wala namang nagawa si Sehun at binuhay nalang ulit ang ilaw. “Sure ka? Alis na ako?”

“Bahala ka sa buhay mo!”

Hindi sumagot si Sehun. Pinipigilan ni Junmyeon na tingnan si Sehun pero nang narinig niya ang paglalakad nito, tumingala siya para silipin. Si Sehun naman, naglakad lang papuntang black board, suot pa rin ang bag.

Ibinalik ni Junmyeon ang atensyon sa pagwawalis nang makitang hindi naman umalis talaga si Sehun. 

“Jun-myeon.”

Napatingin si Junmyeon dahil akala niya tinatawag siya ng kaklase. Yun pala, isinulat lang sa board. “Ang pangit mo magsulat! Burahin mo yan, nalinis na yan kanina eh!”

“Ayoko nga. Jun-myeon heart,” sabi ni Sehun kasabay ng pagdodrawing niya ng heart sa katabi ng pangalan ni Junmyeon.

“Parang bata,” malakas na bulong ni Junmyeon.

“Se-hun.”

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon ang pinaggagawa ni Sehun at nakita niya ang malaking Junmyeon heart Sehun sa board. Napairap siya bago tiningnan ng masama ang tuwang-tuwa niyang kaklase, “Ang kapal mo talaga! Feeling mo naman crush kita!”

“Nagsasabi lang ng totoo, anong feeling don? Magwalis ka nalang diyan.”

“Burahin mo yan! Baka may ibang makabasa,” inis na sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Ayoko nga, lalagyan ko pala ng save,” sabi ni Sehun bago nilagyan ng malaking SAVE sa ibaba. Binitawan muna ni Junmyeon ang walis at naglakad papunta sa unahan kung saan nandun si Sehun. Kukunin na sana niya ang eraser pero mabilis itong nahablot ni Sehun at itinaas para hindi niya makuha.

“Ba’t mo buburahin? Save nga eh, bawal burahin.”

“Sehun naman eh! Para kang grade school!”

“Hindi ah ikaw nga diyan parang grade school ang height,” sabi ni Sehun saka tumawa na halos hindi na makita ang mata.

“Edi ikaw na matangkad, akin na nga yan!,” inis na si Junmyeon pero sinusubukan niya pa ring abutin mula sa kamay ni Sehun ang eraser.

Naglean down si Sehun at i-hinarap ang kaliwang pisngi kay Junmyeon, “Kiss muna.”

Hinampas ni Junmyeon ang pisngi ni Sehun pero hindi gaanong kalakas, “Kadiri ka. Mangilabot ka nga sa sinasabi mo. Akin na yang eraser!”

Tumayo nang ayos si Sehun at ibinigay na ang eraser sa kaklase, “Sus, para namang hindi.”

“Ano? Hindi ano? Sige subukan mong ituloy,” pagbabanta ni Junmyeon habang binubura ang pinagsusulat ni Sehun. 

“Wala, sabi ko bilisan mo kasi excited na ako sa date natin.”

“Kung hindi ka nanggugulo diyan edi sana kanina pa tayo nakaalis, saka hindi yun date ha! Feel na feel mo naman agad,” mataray na sabi ni Junmyeon bago niya ibinaba ang eraser at tinalikuran si Sehun para tapusin ang pagwawalis.

“Date yun eh, alam ko.”

Hindi nalang ulit pinansin ni Junmyeon si Sehun at nagpatuloy sa pagwawalis. Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, tinulungan na rin siya ni Sehun mag-ayos ng upuan para makaalis na. Pinatay nila ang mga ilaw at sinardo ang pintuan.

Magkasabay silang naglalakad palabas ng campus, tahimik lang at walang umiimik. Hinawakan ni Sehun ang bag na sakbit ni Junmyeon, “Mabigat?”

“Bakit? Bubuhatin mo ba?”

“Asa ka, tinatanong ko lang.”  
  


“Edi wag mo na tanungin!” Sabi ni Junmyeon at inalis ang kamay ni Sehun.

“Palit tayo.”

“Ayoko.”

“Palit na,” sabi ni Sehun at hinawakan ng mahigpit ang bag ni Junmyeon kaya napatigil si Junmyeon sa paglalakad. 

“Oo na, bitawan mo na!”

Natatawang inalis ni Sehun ang bag niya at iniabot kay Junmyeon. Samantalang ang kaklase naman niya ay padabog na kinuha ang bag ni Sehun at inabot ang kaniya. “Ang gaan! May laman pa ba to?” sarkastikong sabi niya.

“Meron, hangin,” pagbibiro ni Sehun. “Kaya ka pala hindi lumalaki ang bigat bigat ng bag mo.”

“Edi ikaw nalang magbuhat palagi kung gusto mo.”

“Ano ka? Chicks? Ngayon lang to dahil may date tayo.”

“Di nga kasi date.”

“Eh ano?”

“Wala. Bibili ako ng regalo para kay Mama.”

“Ah, birthday pala ni Mama?”  
  


Sinamaan ng tingin ni Junmyeon ang kaklase, “Mama mo? Mama mo? Maka-mama ka naman, aagawan mo pa ako ng mama!”

“Sus, kinikilig naman deep inside,” sabi ni Sehun. “Dito ka nga, layo layo mo.” Hinila ni Sehun si Junmyeon at inakbayan. 

“Kinuha mo nga bag ko ang bigat naman ng braso mo!”

“Bayaan mo na, alam ko namang kinikilig ka. Di mo nga inaalis.”

“PDA ka!”

“Wala na naman tayo sa school eh, okay lang yan.”

* * *

Pagdating nila sa SM, dumiretso muna sila sa food court para magmerienda tutal gutom na sila parehas. Bumili sila pareho ng pinakamalaking size na Kerrimo at naghanap ng table.

“Junmyeon.”

“Oh?” sagot ni Junmyeon na busy sa phone at hindi man lang tiningnan si Sehun.

“Palit tayo ng pang-taas baka mapagalitan tayo.”  
  


“Wala akong baong shirt.”

“Edi bili tayo.”

“Ayoko.”

“Kuripot mo talaga,” sabi ni Sehun at kumuha ng fries at sinubo kay Junmyeon. “Libre ko na.”

“Ang landi mo talaga, meron naman akong akin eh!”

Umupo si Sehun nang maayos at tumawa, “Sorry akin. Pero libre ko nga. Ano, G?”

“Kung libre eh,” sabi ni Junmyeon at bumalik sa pagsoscroll sa social media.

* * *

“Wala, pumayag ka na eh,” sabi ni Sehun at hinila si Junmyeon palapit sa kaniya dahil nagbabalak umalis.

“Hindi mo naman sinabi na couple shirt gusto mo!”

“Di naman couple shirt, parehas lang kulay eh. Isipin mo nalang naka-uniform tayo.”

Wala nang nagawa si Junmyeon at kinuha ang shirt na inaabot sa kaniya ni Sehun at pumasok sa fitting room. Binayaran ni Sehun pagkatapos nilang magpalit ng damit.

“Ano pedeng i-regalo kay mama? Suggest ka nga.”  
  


Napakamot si Sehun sa ulo niya dahil sa biglaang Q&A portion. “Picture frame?” Nag-aalinlangan niyang sagot kaya sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Junmyeon. “Bawal na nga yan sa mga Christmas party eh! Wala ka na bang magandang suggestion?”

“Kaya mo na yan, mama mo naman yan diba? Moral support nalang muna ako kasi hindi ko pa siya mama,” pagbibiro ni Sehun.

“Ewan ko sayo, puro ka kalokohan.”

“San ba mahilig si mama? Mama mo pala,” natatawang sabi ni Sehun habang hinila ulit paakbay si Junmyeon at parang niyakap.

“Di ako makakahinga niyan,” reklamo ni Junmyeon at pinaghiwalay ang dalawang kamay ni Sehun pero nakaakbay pa rin si Sehun. “San nga ba? Dun sa kandila.”

“Bakit? Madalas ba magbrownout sa inyo?,” tanong ni Sehun habang ang mata ay pagala gala, naghahanap ng maaaring i-suggest.

“Hindi naman yung sa brownout eh! Yung may amoy!”

“Ahh, scented candle?,” nanggigigil na sabi ni Sehun habang ginugulo ang buhok ng kaklase.

“Oo yun-Sehun naman eh!,” inis na reklamo ni Junmyeon habang inaayos ang buhok niya. Hindi nagsalita si Sehun at tumawa lang. 

“San ba scented candle dito?,” tanong ni Sehun sa sarili habang tinatanaw ang kaliwa at kanang side. Nang makita niya ito, nagsimula siyang maglakad papunta doon.

Pagkatapos nilang bumili ng regalo, naglakad lakad pa sila sa mall at nag-window shopping habang syempre nagkukulitan, nag-aasaran (at naglalandian).

“Uwi ka na?” Tanong ni Sehun na galing sa CR at nakita si Junmyeon na nagc-cellphone habang naghihintay.

“Oo, nagtext na si papa.”

“Awts kala ko sabay tayo magdidinner,” nakangusong sabi ni Sehun.

“Crush mo talaga ako noh?”

“Baka ikaw may crush sakin?,” sabi ni Sehun at hinila paalis si Junmeyon, “Tara muna magpapicture bago ka umuwi.”

“Anong picture?”

“Sa picture city. Gusto mo sa Jollibee magpapicture?,” sarkastikong sabi ni Sehun.

Napairap lang si Junmyeon, “Bakit ba? Sa phone nalang!”

“Ayoko sa phone, para may remembrance nga.”

“Remembrance ka diyan, wag na nagkikita naman tayo araw-araw.”

Lumingon si Sehun, “Araw-araw? Di ah. Hindi kaya tayo nagkikita kapag weekends.”

“So? Buti nga hindi, kakasawa ka na kaya makita.”

“Kakasawa daw tapos pag-uwi miss naman ako agad,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Sehun.

Hinampas ni Junmyeon ang kamay ni Sehun para bitawan siya, “Kaya ko naman maglakad eh.”

“Ayoko, baka tumakas ka,” sabi ni Sehun at kinuha ulit ang kamay ni Junmyeon bago pumasok sa picture city.

Pagkatapos silang papasukin sa studio, ibinaba muna nila ang bag sa tabi. Pinahawak ni Junmyeon kay Sehun ang cellphone niya dahil mag-aayos siya ng buhok.

“Kunware pa ayaw eh.”

“Heh! Napipilitan lang ako eh.”

“Edi sige di na kita bibigyan ng copy ha,” sabi ni Sehun at binaba na ang cellphone na hawak. Kinuha ito ni Junmyeon, “Subukan mo lang.”

Mabuti nalang at pumasok na ang photographer bago pa sila magtalo ulit. 

“Dito ka dali,” tawag ni Sehun sa kaniya. Napairap lang si Junmyeon pero lumapit din nakakahiya naman daw sa photographer. Inakbayan siya ni Sehun at ramdam niyang nilean pa ang ulo sa ulo niya. Sa isip isip ni Junmyeon, feel na feel talaga ni Sehun. Samantalang siya ay nagsmile nalang at nag-peace sign.

Pagkatapos ng ilan pang shots, tinuro ng photographer yung upuan at pinapaupo ang isa sa kanila.

“Ikaw na,” sabi ni Sehun at sumunod nalang si Junmyeon.

“Pede po bang ganito?” Naglean down si Sehun at yinakap mula sa likod si Junmyeon. Napatawa lang ang photographer at sinabing pede naman daw. Sino pa ba daw si Junmyeon para magreklamo baka masabihan pa siya ng choosy.

Pagkatapos silang kuhanan ng litrato, pinaupo sila at pinapili ng gusto nilang kuha na idedevelop.

“Ayoko niyan!”

“Bakit ang cute kaya, nakanguso ka pa.”

“Ikaw lang ayos dyan eh!”

“Ganun talaga pag gwapo.”

“Ang hangin naman,” komento ni Junmyeon. “Eto pa,” sabi niya at itinuro ang unang picture nila na nakatayo lang. “Ang awkward ko diyan, tingnan mo napipilitan lang ako.”

Napatawa si Sehun, “Oh? Awkward pala edi iba nalang.”

“Ayoko, gusto ko niyan. Ang cute.”

“Cute ko? Salamat.”

“Di ikaw!”

“Cute natin? Ikaw ha,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Sehun at tiningnan pa siya ng nakakaloko.

“Cute ko. Ako lang, wag ka sumali.”

“Sus, cute natin gusto mo sabihin eh. Tama nga si Jongdae.”

“Feeling!”

“Bagay naman talaga ah. Sige ano? Idedeny mo?”

“Ewan ko sayo!”

“Tingnan mo, kinikilig ka din eh.”

Pinangliitan ng mata ni Junmyeon si Sehun na tumayo na at ready nang ibigay kay kuyang photographer ang listahan ng ipapadevelop nila. “Din??? So kinikilig ka?” 

“Oo,” iniabot ni Sehun kay kuya at ibinalik ang tingin kay Junmyeon, “Ikaw pa ba, crush kaya kita.”

**Author's Note:**

> shinare ko lang po ulit salamat po sa nagbasa HAHAHAHSJHDJS


End file.
